Home Soon
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: A future fic with Seth and Bianca as parents. Fluffy little one Shot.


_This is probably going to be the longest Author's Note I've written in a while, but here goes. This story was spawned by a dream I had a while ago. It was literally about having twins with Seth. No clue why, never looked into the meaning of it and I have zero desire to procreate as 99% of children make me feel uncomfortable. The second thing that spawned this was watching these videos of a little girl on IG do these hilarious videos; one about her twin sister and one about preschool; at the ripe old age of 2 (which is kind of where I got little personalities from). And last but not least, with it being Summerslam weekend, we've gotten to see a lot of our favorites with children. I just happened to see Seth with a baby and he just looked so natural and it made my womb ache. (Okay, not really but it did make me feel something.) Anyway, flashback is in italics and I hope you guys like it. Oh, and sorry for all the page breaks.  
_

 _Here we go..._

* * *

 **Home Soon**

Standing at baggage claim, Colby, better known as Seth Rollins, was waiting for his luggage. Six years. It had been had been six years since he and Bianca Pierce had begun their relationship. The first year had gone in a blur and he'd asked her to move in with him. The second year was a little bit rough for her, he knew. She was in another new state with her only connection being Colby. It was a year of adjustment for the both of them. The third year... Now that's when things really changed.

* * *

 _Mania week was always insane with all the media and appearances the talent had to do on top of bringing their A game to WWE's biggest pay per view event of the year. Colby and Bianca hadn't seen each other in nearly a month. They had a full two weeks of time together even though he was busy. It was different when she was actually there alongside him instead of miles away._

 _Any little bit of private time they had together, they were going at it like rabbits. He absolutely did not mind, but couldn't figure out what had her sex drive up and at an all time high. He'd never ever complain though._

 _A month and a half later, Bianca knew in the back of her mind she and Colby hadn't been as careful as they usually were and she was 99% sure she was pregnant. A trip to the drugstore and then to the doctor a few days later confirmed it all. She was indeed pregnant._

 _"So... How do you feel about being daddy?" They'd talked about it before, but it had been awhile._

 _"I'm looking forward to it, honestly. I'd love for you to be the mother of my children."_

 _"Open this." She handed him an envelope._

 _"What is this?" He questioned. It had her name on the front._

 _"Open it and read it." She urged._

 _He eyed her suspiciously, but opened the envelope. He pulled the paper out and read it silently. Then he read it again while she stood behind his chair reading it herself over his shoulder already knowing what the paper said._

 _He pushed his chair back standing slowly, resting his hands on the table in front of him._

 _"Bianca Marie."_

 _"Yes?" She came around, resting her hand on his back._

 _He turned to her slowly, with tears in his eyes._

 _"Oh, don't cry." She smiled as he pulled her into him. He pressed his face into the side of her neck._

 _He was crying._

 _He pulled away slowly as she wiped his tears away, "I'm gonna be a daddy? For real?"_

 _"Yeah, babe. You are."_

 _"Holy shit." He chuckled._

* * *

 _"I'm fucking huge!" Bianca huffed trying to pull on jeans. She was only three months along but looked closer to being 5 or 6 months into her pregnancy._

 _"Maybe it's just a big baby."_

 _"Oh god, don't say that. I'm the one that has to push this big baby out of me."_

 _Colby looked ashen at the thought._

 _"I mean, every pregnancy is different but I feel fucking massive." She stood with the jeans unfastened before giving up on them and opting for a maxi dress._

 _"Well, we're going to get you all checked out today. Everything is fine, I'm sure." He ran his hands up and down her tattooed arms._

 _She spoke as she smoothed her hands down his t-shirt covered chest, "Are you excited to hear her heartbeat?"_

 _"Her, huh?" A soft smile blossomed on his handsome face._

 _"Yes, her." She had no proof that she was indeed carrying a little girl. It was just a gut feeling she had._

 _"I'm nervous actually. She's gonna change our lives."_

 _"Holy shit, dude." She chuckled in disbelief. She still couldn't wrap her brain around actually being a mom._

* * *

 _"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?"_

 _"Yeah." He said letting out a breath. Bianca nodded. She'd held off on hearing the heartbeat because it was something she wanted to experience with Colby._

 _They weren't paying attention to the ultrasound monitor. They were holding hands staring at each other when they heard their child's heartbeat..._

 _In stereo?_

 _They shared a confused look._

 _"Was that two heartbeats?" Bianca asked quietly looking from the monitor to Colby and back several times._

 _"Yeah. There are your babies." The technician pointed to the screen._

 _Twins._

 _"I'm going to kill you, Lopez."_

* * *

He was standing on the sidewalk outside the airport, coffee in hand, waiting for Bianca. He was only standing there for five minutes when she pulled up in their black SUV.

"You're a sight for tired bleary eyes." He spoke as she rounded the car to greet him.

She pressed a long kiss to his lips, "Flattery will get you everywhere, mister."

Being a mom looked great on her. She had hit the gym as soon as she was able to, but she still had softness in her tummy and hips two and a half years after giving birth to their identical twin daughters.

She opened the trunk, putting the lighter of his two bags in before taking his coffee and heading to the driver's side while he put the rest of his belongings in the back. He climbed in as she handed him his coffee. There were two car seats safely buckled in the back with a small black and white floral bag that had toys peaking out of the top between the two seats.

A small smile touched his lips before he turned Bianca's face towards his kissing her again before she pulled away from the curb.

"You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted. I hauled ass straight to the airport after the show, but with all the delays..."

"Surprised you kept your cool." She teased.

"I am too. I just wanted to get home to see my girls."

"You're in for it."

"How have things been?" He rested his head back.

"Well, preschool is a blessing."

He laughed.

"Those girls are something else, I tell ya. Having us as parents is going to be hell for their teachers. There's two of them and they're both sassy as hell."

"Oh no," he chuckled, "What's the latest?"

"Someone has taught them about hashtags?"

"Hashtags? You shitting me?"

"I wish I was. I swear, Aliyah said hashtag cry baby to Amirah and Amirah hit her back with hashtag you're gonna cry and went for her."

"Oh god." He laughed, "They're fighting already. They're only 2."

Bianca nodded, "I don't think Amirah would've done anything, but it's wild. And don't let Ami hear you say she's only two. She'll promptly correct you and tell you that her and Aliyah are two and a half."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Parenthood, baby. Parenthood."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Bianca pulled up to their girls' daycare center.

"Well, at least with you being home for a few days, I'll be chopped liver."

He frowned slightly.

"They're daddy girls and you know it. And they miss you as much as I do, if not more. They want as much daddy time as they can get." She spoke walking with him inside the center. "So when you're home, they forget all about mommy."

"What about you, huh?" He reached for her hand, "You want some daddy time?" He spun her into him then kissed her.

She chuckled after they broke their kiss, "You aren't slick and you aren't my daddy." She pecked him again as she reached the room where their children were.

"I'm gonna stay out here."

Bianca nodded as she went into the room.

"MOMMY!"

Colby smiled to himself hearing both of his girls excited to see their mom as the door closed behind her.

"Okay, get your things. We gotta go. I have a surprise waiting for you guys."

"Is it ice cream?" Amirah spoke first looking at her with dad's big brown eyes.

"Yeah, ice cream would be a great surprise." Aliyah concurred with those same beautiful brown eyes.

"I think you'll like it more than ice cream." She spoke putting a hand on top of either of their sandy brown curls they inherited from her.

The twins went down the list of things their surprise could be even as they exited the room.

"Is it another puppy?" Amirah asked looking up at her mom.

"DADDY!" Aliyah yelled and broke away from Bianca.

Bianca smirked at Aliyah literally launching herself at a squatting Colby.

"Hey bab-OOF!" He tried to get out just as Amirah launched herself at him too.

"Daddy, we missed you so much!" Amirah shouted as she attached herself to her father too.

"Daddy missed you both so much." He picked them both up holding each on an arm and a hip.

As they were exiting the building, the twins were talking amongst themselves, "Mom was right. Way better than ice cream."

"Way better."

Bianca unlocked the car and opened a door. Colby turned putting Aliyah in the car first and then Amirah.

"Move that's my seat." Amirah sassed.

"Don't be mean to your sister." Bianca chided.

"Well she's in my way." Amirah poured folding her little arms.

"Amirah, use your manners." Colby spoke calmly.

"Yeah, Ami. Use your manners." Aliyah teased her sister.

"You use yours too, Li." Bianca chided her other daughter.

"Sorry, mom." The girls spoke in unison, Aliyah looking sheepish while Amirah rolled her eyes.

Colby shot Bianca a look before buckling Amirah in her car seat as Bianca buckled in Aliyah. They shut their respective doors.

"Are they always like that?"

"They tend to show their asses a little bit more when their dad is home."

"Always my fault." He joked. "You mind if I drive? We can go get pizza and ice cream and then head home."

She nodded tossing him the keys, "Terrible twos. Especially Amirah. You'll see."

"I don't understand how so much can change in a few weeks."

"Right we thought we were escaping that myth, but turns out, our girls are just late bloomers."

Once the parents were buckled in, Colby headed off towards his family's favorite pizza place by way of it being his favorite pizza place. It was the only place he could have his favorite cheat meal, taco pizza.

"Dad, can you turn on some music?" Aliyah asked.

"Uh, yeah. What do you wanna listen to?"

"The crying mama song!" Amirah shouted.

"Yeah!"

"The crying mama song? What the..." He glanced at Bianca confused by his daughters' request and their mother's giggling.

"Can you sing it for daddy?"

"Don't go cryin' to yo mama." Both girls sang.

He had to hold in a laugh, "Alright, daddy's got it."

He looked over to Bianca as she was looking for the song for their girls.

A family singalong ensued.

Bianca turned her phone on Colby and the girls as all three of them were singing. She couldn't pass up the cute moment between father and his daughters. She posted it to her instagram story with text that read, My little family loves Paramore.

* * *

After pizza and ice cream, Colby and Bianca had their hands full with two kids hyped up on sugar.

"Come on everybody out. Don't forget your backpacks." Bianca spoke helping each of her daughters out of the car while Colby got his luggage and his own backpack.

Bianca ran a tight ship when he wasn't home. She had the help of his family, but she seemed to fall right into motherhood. She could handle two kids, keep their house clean, the fridge full, cook and do everything else they needed around the place.

Once inside, the girls ran off towards their play room.

"Hey! Go put your things in your room and then you can play for a little bit before bath time." She called out as she headed towards the kitchen.

Colby came inside seeing only Amirah heading upstairs.

"Aliyah, you're gonna get in trouble!" Amirah yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Aliyah yelled back.

"What's going on?" Colby asked, putting his luggage near the stairs.

"Mommy told us to take our things to our room, but Li isn't listening."

"Yes, I am! I was taking my shoes off."

"Go ahead then. I'm gonna go find mom."

"Tattle tail." Aliyah muttered at her sister as she walked up the stairs.

Amirah stuck her tongue out in response.

He sighed upon entering the kitchen, causing Bianca to turn and glance at him.

"I don't know how you do it, but I love the fact that you do. Holy shit." He walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms. He peppered her face in kisses before kissing her deeply.

"Love you too, Cheesy poof."

"You still know how to ruin a moment."

She laughed kissing him again, "Feels good being in your arms."

He squeezed her a little tighter, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've missed being inside you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I've missed that too." She dropped her hands to his butt and pulled him closer.

He pulled away slightly, lifting Bianca to sit on the edge of the sink.

"Babe, we can't. The girls..."

"I know, let me indulge."

She chuckled before they started a heated make out session.

"Daddy, where are you?"

He pulled away from Bianca, biting his lip. He squeezed her hips, putting her feet back on the floor.

"I still don't understand how this," he gestured downwards, "still happens."

"I'm magic, baby." She sassed with a wink.

He chuckled, kissing her again.

"Daddy, come play with us." The girls spoke in unison.

He froze briefly. "It's so fucking creepy when they do that." He walked towards their voices, "They're like the twins from The Shining."

Bianca chuckled as he left her in the kitchen. She counted down from 5 until she heard the shrieking laughter of her girls and the howling of their dogs as they all played together.

* * *

Colby had just finished putting the girls to bed as he entered their bedroom and then bathroom. Bianca was standing in front of the mirror in her panties and bra and a feeling of deja vu washed over him. They'd been in a similar position a little over 6 years ago.

"What. A. Day."

She laughed, "It's go time, all the time."

"You ain't kidding. Props, mama."

"Thank you."

"I bet if you left me here with them for a week, the house would be burned down or something."

She chuckled, "I'm not willing to test that theory. I love our house. I love our life. I love you. You gave me things I never knew I wanted and for that I'm forever thankful."

"Would you still be thankful if I mentioned having another baby?"

"Another baby?"

"Yeah, I'm outnumbered here."

"You know I have no control over whether we have a son or not, right?"

"Right."

"I'm down to practice."

"I'm always down to practice, baby." He nipped the side of her neck, "And while I was thinking all of this, I was thinking some other things too."

"Like what?"

"Like we should get married before we have another child."

She turned in his arms, "You want to get married?"

"Yeah, absolutely. It's been on my mind for three years."

"Three years?! Colby Daniel Lopez!"

"I know, I know. No time seemed right. Then you told me you were pregnant and I just thought well when the hell are we gonna have time to get married. Then we found out we were having twins and I just pushed it to the back of my mind. There was so much going on, I just didn't want to add to the chaos."

"And now?"

"And now..." He pulled away from her, reaching into his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Are you really about to propose to me in our bathroom?"

"Hell yeah I am if you're gonna say you'll marry me."

"Hell yeah I'll marry you."

He opened the box and showed her the ring before sliding it on her finger.

"Come here, let's go practice making our son." He hoisted his now fiancée up over his shoulder and carried her to bed.

* * *

 _Happy Summerslam! Leave a review if it suits you._


End file.
